


【贾尼贾】（微博吐槽体）网恋对象竟然是上司，他想和我奔现但是他的同事找我麻烦该怎么办

by mukurokc



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurokc/pseuds/mukurokc





	【贾尼贾】（微博吐槽体）网恋对象竟然是上司，他想和我奔现但是他的同事找我麻烦该怎么办

吐槽君您好。  
我最近有很烦心的事，朋友就介绍我来这里投稿，希望能被采用。  
题目就叫“网恋对象竟然是上司，他想和我奔现但是他的同事找我麻烦该怎么办”  
本人男，爱好男，我观察了一下似乎上坐标和颜值打分是传统，这里坐标米国，颜值……过得去吧？  
上司的颜值……很难说，他的五官本身并不是特别出众，就是眼睛很大，而且长相很有成熟男人的味道，属于很耐看，越看越好看的类型。  
我和上司都算是程序猿？这一类的。上司是MIT毕业的高材生，本身是富二代家里特别有钱，他把公司做大了之后就更有钱了，他本身也很出名，曝光率很高，详细的不能说，怕各位名侦探猜出来。

然而我跟上司认识和我们的工作完全没有关系，即使我在他的公司工作，但是上司真是那种云上之人，跟我这种小透明一点交集也没有，我们是在宠物论坛上认识的。我养了一只猫，是从xx收容所领养的，当时收容所的人告诉我这只猫本来被送来的时候有一个双胞胎姐姐，但是上一个领养的人只要一只，而且又因为她太凶把她送回来了，在这段时间里她姐姐已经被领养了。  
我因为之前一直想养猫所以关注着几个靠谱的宠物论坛学习怎么正确养猫，看到有人有问题自己又刚好知道就顺便回答一下，慢慢的还当上了版主。  
后来有一天看到有人发求助帖，说他本来是因为工作去收容所拍几张照片做做样子，没想到对这个小美女一见钟情就带回来了，结果小美女特别凶悍，给她玩具不喜欢玩更不喜欢散步，精力无处发泄就咬人抓人，想问问大家都怎么解决这种问题，下面附了几张猫的照片和被抓的很惨的手。

我一看，这不是我的猫吗？因为我家的小公主长相很独特，是个长毛串串，下巴上的毛像是穿了个燕尾服扣了两个扣子一样，这只猫连脸上的花纹都和我家的一样，就是只扣了一个扣子，我一下想到会不会是那只双胞胎姐姐，于是就私信了发贴人，顺便附上了我家小公主的照片。  
发帖人没过几秒就回信了，还发了一长串内容，我还记得当时就觉得他手速惊人（笑）。  
反正我们聊了一下，确认的确是同一家收容所领养的，八成就是一对姐妹了，我们都觉得特别有缘，就聊起来了。因为我先养的妹妹，所以就分享了很多心得给他，他好像有时候很忙，几天都不回复，有时候又很闲，可以秒回的跟我聊几个小时（后来我才知道是他另一个工作的原因，也就是为什么他会有同事来找我麻烦的源头），我有时候会在上班的时候午休回他信息，然后他就和我聊个不停，我一开始没想到会和他聊这么久，感觉时间不知不觉的就过去了，突然就发现午休结束了，忘记告诉他就回去上班了。结果中间休息的时候看了一下手机，密密麻麻的都是他发来的信息，一般人发了两条看到对方不回就放弃了吧，他硬生生发了五十多条，而且后面都是一些  
「from 小美女们的爸爸  
to 小美女们的另一个爸爸（他硬给我取的）  
你

from 小美女们的爸爸  
to 小美女们的另一个爸爸  
为

from 小美女们的爸爸  
to 小美女们的另一个爸爸  
什

from 小美女们的爸爸  
to 小美女们的另一个爸爸  
么

from 小美女们的爸爸  
to 小美女们的另一个爸爸  
不

from 小美女们的爸爸  
to 小美女们的另一个爸爸  
回

from 小美女们的爸爸  
to 小美女们的另一个爸爸  
我」

这样的，完全就是骚扰短信嘛，当时就觉得这人意外的好幼稚啊（笑）  
所以之后长了记性，第二次在午休的时候和他聊天，在结束的时候告诉他我要去工作了，结果休息的时候打开手机又是一堆短信，全是他在抱怨你在哪里工作啊为什么休息时间这么短你老板真坏你偷个懒理我一下嘛（那时候我们都不知道这个很坏的老板就是他……），然后附带了一个他的小美女委屈的小表情，我就给他发了个小公主亲亲的动图。  
结果他问我这个动图是我自己做的吗，我说对啊我会给我家小公主拍视频记录她的成长，偶尔遇到可爱的或者合适的瞬间就截下来做表情。然后他就让我把拍的视频发给他一些，他让小美女看看她妹妹。  
我觉得有道理，所以就挑了一些我没有露脸的视频给他发过去，他也录了几个他的小美女看视频的反应给我。  
我当时有觉得他的声音和上司很像，但是毕竟是这种网友，要是突然说小罗伯特唐尼其实是你网友你也不会信嘛，所以就只当是巧合。

自那之后他就会给我发一些语音过来，我们偶尔还会打打电话，让女儿们互相喵喵一下聊聊天，但是一直没见过对方的脸。  
因为我发的视频里虽然没有脸，但是我也不可能只拍小公主趴着什么事都不干，所以视频里我偶尔会说话，还会有我的手之类的部位出镜。他本身就是个花花公子类型的，花边新闻天天有，就很自然的夸我手好看、声音好听，可能是习惯性的，反正我是个男的应该也没事。可是我是个弯的，他这样撩多了我也会有点动心（他还老是甜心宝贝亲爱的这样叫），我就和他说  
“你在谁面前都这么甜吗？”  
他说“好吧，我有点这样的坏毛病。但是我觉得你应该可以接受的”  
“我是可以接受，但是我怕我接受的太多”  
“什么意思？”  
“意思就是你的甜心是个弯的——我觉得你应该可以接受的”  
“是吗，那真可惜，世界上的女孩子又少了一个完美的选择对象——但是我就不用担心，因为我是男的哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
这到底是什么意思？  
我当时不敢妄自猜测，怕万一会错意和他进一步发展却把人吓跑了，就只当他是接受我弯的身份了。  
但是之后他就开始和我聊一些生活上的事情。  
什么他的工作啊，他的研究啊，我那个时候才知道他也是个程序猿（只不过我过得比他惨多了，不你在说什么我没有秃！），就给他提了一些建议，然后他就说我超天才的，问我在哪里工作要不要去他公司，他公司超有名看我们在同一个收容所领养估计住的也不远要不要考虑。  
结果我说了之后他就很震惊，很久没回复，我以为他又突然有事，就放着没管。过了一会，他上来问我长什么样，我让他发挥自己的想象力，结果还真让他猜对了，然后我们就没有再聊这个话题。我问他你自己开公司？他也糊弄过去了。

后来聊到我们是校友，我还在读书的时候听过他的演讲，他忽然发来一段小美女的视频，对我说她想见你，你愿不愿意，我点开视频，发现是小美女在发出“mama”一样的声音……  
但是我还是答应了，就是这么没出息。  
然后他也没有要我的联系地址什么的，就问我明天下班有没有空，有空的话等他。我当时以为他是在我们公司门口等我，毕竟我们公司真的很有名，连带着公司大楼也有名。  
但是我第二天下班之后突然被前台小姐叫住了，她给了我一张卡说xxx（他网名）在楼上等我。  
那张卡是用来刷电梯的，我们公司大楼上层是只有高层和特殊人员（他的那些同事）能上去的，用特别的卡刷才能到那些楼层。我一看就觉得不妙，再联系他之前说他有公司和他奇怪的时间表也猜到了一些，但我还是上去了。  
电梯直达了最高层，电梯门一打开我就看到小美女蹲在门口，她好像很喜欢我，我一伸手她就倒在我手上要摸摸，我在撸猫的时候看到一双皮鞋接近，抬头一看就是我上司的脸……

然后我们就干了个爽。  
好吧没有，当天晚上没有。  
之后就奔现了，我也了解了他另一个工作，这个工作挺危险的，还有很多奇怪的同事，但是大家都是好人，我本来没觉得有什么，直到有一天，他有一个长的一脸“伐开心”的同事把我单独叫出去，跟我说了一堆莫名其妙的话，大概意思是他不喜欢我和上司走的太近，让我自己看着办之类的。  
我仔细一想，难道是情敌？就多了个心眼注意了一下，上司没有对他有什么特别的表现，我觉得他可能是单相思，所以为了不刺激他就少在他面前和上司亲近了。  
但是上司就不开心了，他找了伐开心的好友正直青年诉苦，然后正直青年又来找我，但是他也表现的很奇怪，倒像是和伐开心一个阵营的，也是很委婉的表达了对这段感情的不看好。  
我觉得很奇怪，上司的助理是他的前女友，她对我都很友好，也觉得我们在一起很好，为什么他的同事这么不开心，难道有什么隐情？  
然后更过分的事情就发生了。上司一个英国口音的同事，我们叫他小邪神，其实是个挺幼稚缺爱的小孩，虽然傲娇但是还挺可爱的。可是他不知道为什么，对我也很不好，我发现他经常偷偷看我，但是又不想让我知道，还老是搞一些恶作剧。之前那些都无伤大雅，可是有一次他把我锁在储物间里给上司发了伪造的邮件，上司以为我被绑架了就去找嫌疑人单挑，结果受了重伤住院了，当时我很生气，就骂了他一顿，顺带着数落了一通平时和上司有点派系纠纷没帮他的人，结果他们听了后都突然一副很丧的表情，真的整个病房突然变丧，我就有点害怕，但是为了上司还是硬撑着我很牛掰我不怕你们的样子。  
之后小邪神的哥哥带着他来给我道歉，他哥哥算是比较好的，平时也很爽朗的人，我说你应该道歉的是我上司，但是小邪神死活不愿意跑了。后来我有看到他悄悄跑来看上司，应该还是很愧疚的，就是太傲娇了说不出口。  
其他人反应也好了很多，他们平时和上司关系还是挺好的，上司住院也一直有人来看，但是看我的时候还是怪怪的，我该怎么办？他们是不是对我上司有意思所以把我当情敌？我是不是应该更强硬一点？


End file.
